


Lifetime in repeat

by Moondustheart



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lovers to Exes to Lovers, Model!Kirby Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondustheart/pseuds/Moondustheart
Summary: Fallon and Kirby broke up. But a chance- okay forced encounter could send them getting back together.
Relationships: Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lifetime in repeat

**Author's Note:**

> ah my first fic! very short start but I was eager to post

April 22nd 2019

“Kirby babe, I don’t understand why you’re so upset” Fallon sighed out loudly with a hand spidered on her face. 

“You don’t understand why I’m upset? You’ve been treating me like your trophy girlfriend instead of your equal!” Kirby responded irritated, her face burning up to crimson.

“Well sorry for thinking you’re perfect!” Fallon said, regretting it immediately.

“Is that what you think? I’m just your perfect little doll of a girlfriend? That’s it. I’m done. No, WE’RE done.” Kirby furiously grabbed her coat.

Fallon begged for forgiveness, the out of her character display showing how much Kirby meant to her. But it meant nothing. It was nearly a faded whisper into the night.

Kirby zipped up her chanel travel bag and took it downstairs, leaving the manor. For which, she wouldn’t return for 2 years.

  
  


June 1st 2021

Fallon had been quite the mess after Kirby broke up with her. She called her for a week or two before she relented, reserving herself to quiet cries in her room at the manor.

What she never knew, was how much her love hurt from the breakup. Back home on the other side of the world, Kirby would doodle fallon’s name with broken hearts around it, like a middle schooler.

Kirby hadn’t wanted to break up with her, but she knew she had to try to make a name for herself. 

After working in Australia as a model for about a year, her father was begging for her to come visit. She relented, agreeing to meet him out in public or at her hotel room, just not the manor.

Kirby arrived in atlanta the same way she had in the late summer of 2018, with a bitter taste in her mouth, the bitterness of both her affinity and wretched feelings towards one Fallon Morrell Carrington.

She arrived at her hotel, settling in. She was to meet her father downstairs in the restaurant and bar that night.

Sam on the other hand, had told fallon he set up a guy for her to meet there that night.

The thing was, no men would be going to either of them that night. 

Just them.

Fallon arrived at the hotel and went to the host stand “Hello, I believe I’m to be seated at table 7?” to which the host asked “ah yes, you’re Fallon carrington?”

“Yup, that would be me.”

She followed him back to table 7. 

and who else was sitting there except for one,

Kirby Regina Anders.

“Kirby?”

“Fallon……”.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!


End file.
